User blog:AlexiaPotter/AlexiaPotter's Survival Stories (Inspired by Kincaid1 and thewierdkid22)
Story One Note: This is an old story from about two years ago when I was still a bit of a noob at S303 I spawned on Flax, and so did my friend, EeveeGirl5555. I created a tribe, and we gathered wood, ate flax flowers an herbs, got stones, and made a raft. Eventually we both had a set of stone tools and we went to Mainland. We settled right next to the lake with the oil pool on Main, by the chickens. We made huts and mills and granaries, ten we made a lumber mill and I made a sad stone hall and a table. I also made a sandstone well, and I started mass producing food. I stacked a ton of beef, bread, chicken, and corn on a stick up in the sandstone hall. Then we decided to go check out the front of Mainland. We found a medium village, and we started talking to them. But then... Two girls on a sailboat came with leather armor an mithril swords!!! They burned the village and killed the tribe and started chasing us!!! D= So we swam for our lives! We ended up swimming to paradise, and they were chasing us! So then we came up with a plan! We swam to Teraphyx (at the time we thought they were sharks) and we disrupted the animals. The girls chased us, and we retooled our huts and placed them in the middle of the water, one on top of the other. We quickly climbed on top of them, and the animals tried to get us. When the girls tried to get us, the teraphyx killed them!!! Then they rage quit. =D So we lived happily until we had to go. :) 2. The Great Battle I entered the server and spawned on mainland near spring. I made 2 sails to level up my crafting, 4 handles and 1 med handle, made a firemaking bow, canteen, and a long rod, then swam to spring. I gathered some wheat, stones, carrots, and clay. I swam back to mainland and made a clay container and oil filter. I also made a stone knife and 3 stone pickaxes. I went up to the oil spill and gathered plenty of oil, and filtered some. I made a lantern and went into the mithril mine. I then went to desert and spire to get the mithril, and some prickly pear plants. Meanwhile, my partner, sillyboots, was gathering leather and beef. After I got the mithril, I worked on my other skills quickly, and then I gathered a lot of wheat, berries, apples, onions, flax, flax flowers, and herbs. I also got some lynx fur. A few minutes later, we both met up at our base at magma. I blocked the back entrance with two prickly pear walls, and put a medieval gate at the main entrance, making sure there were equal studs on both sides. I covered the holes with medieval half-walls and covered the one-stud gaps with cacti walls. I placed 6 wells, 3 forges, 1 mill, 3 lumbermills and 4 granaries. I filled the granaries with corn, berries, apples, and prickly pears. I made a sandstone hall and placed it, and put a private door in front of it. I fireproofed everything, then burned the wooden posts inside of the sandstone hall to make more room. I put a stove inside, and lit it. I also made a large farm with 12 large composts and 24 small composts. I planted 4 berries, 4 onions, 4 carrots, 4 flax flowers to raise my farming level up to 2. Then I planted 4 herbs and 4 apples. I then made 3 stone slabs and made a bridge on the water outside of the medieval gate. I got planks and welded small sticks to make rails. I placed a harbor in front of it, and made a staircase out of small sticks. Then, I made 2 catamarans and fireproofed everything. I made a sailboat and burned off the extra parts, made a big shipment box, and sailed to mainland. I then went and pushed a cow into the box and locked it in and shipped it to magma. I milked the cow to get my farming skill up to 4, and then went and planted 4 wheat, 4 prickly pears, 4 corn, and went to go milk the cow some more. I then harvested all the crops, fertilized the composts, and replanted everything. I made a hen house, then went into my sandstone hall and started cooking the 15 beef. I then made 15 bread, 15 berry pies, 15 apple pies, and 15 cornbread. I baked them all in my sandstone hall on the stove, and I assorted 10 of each of them. I kept 5 of each in my backpack for snacks. (Sorry, forgot to take a picture. D=) I then got the 30 bento meat and cooked 15 of them. I made the other 15 into spiced bento meat, and assorted 10 of each and kept 5 of each in my backpack. I made some fried chicken, and a stone hall. I made 2 medieval houses and transfered one to silly. I made a king statue, and put a table in the stone hall. I then set the table. We both had apple juice, I put one beef on the table, we each got a slice of cornbread, and for desert, we had some pie. Then silly started making 20 charcoal, 40 steel, and mining 30 gold. Meanwhile, I went out to get the other materials. I went quickly, and got more than enough materials within 15 minutes. I helped silly finish, and then we made bluesteel! But, as usual, I got too much chromium and we had about 13 stainless steel leftover after we had made 20 bluesteel. (We didn't want to use all the steel and chromium so we could make steel stuff and bluesteel swords). (I always mass produce bluesteel and end up with too much :/). So, we both made bluesteel swords, bluesteel spears, bluesteel ignitors, bluesteel hatchets, bluesteel picks, and we each had 2 bluesteel javelins. We still had 4 bluesteel leftover. I made 2 smelteries, and I made sure my yewbeam bow had 50 steel arrows in it, and silly made sure her crossbow had 50 steel bolts in it. We both had reinforced mithril armor, and a spare set of regular mithril armor (In case we needed to move faster). We each had quivers, and so, we decided to go out and scout out good places to raid. We came up to a HUGE castle on mainland, with palaside walls. The leader had steel armor and a iron sword. 4 others had iron armor and iron spears. The other 4 had leather armor and stone spears and javelins. We decided to raid it. They didn't seem to be very... Advanced. Their only buildings were huts, mills, and granaries. I had some poison and 6 bombs. We climbed over one of the walls and silly snuch to the other side. We both set fire to the clustered buildings and walls, and jumped out to fight. I sniped one of the little peasants with my yewbeam bow, got a guard with my bluesteel javelin, and another guard with my yewbeam bow. I then started swordfighting with the leader, and of course, I won. We finished the rest of the people, and went back to our base. Then, we rested at our base for a while. I went out on the harbor and started fishing. After about half an hour, we noticed a very big argument breaking out in the chat. We private messaged one of the people who weren't in the argument, and apparently the two biggest tribes where in a huge fight. Desert vs Plateau. They were both mithril tribes. We decided to stay out of it. After around 45 minutes later, they were still at it. I suddenly got a private message from the leader of the plateau tribe asking if I would help them. He said that he had heard about me and how I was an advanced player from one of my friends. I talked to silly about it, and I messaged him back. Here's the conversation: PL (Plateau leader): Will you help us in the war? I heard about you from one of your friends. Me: Hmm... What's in it for us? PL: Us? Me: Yes, I'm teamed with sillyboots. PL: Oh. Me: Well, what's in it for us? PL: Hmm... We'll give you mithril? Me: I have too much mithril. Don't need it. PL: Pies? Me: I've already mass produced them. PL:Hmm... What do you want? Me: Do you have a skilled fisher? PL: Yes, I do. Me: 3 bugsharks, 3 swordfish, and 3 tuna. Not cooked. PL: Alright. Me: Alright, we'll be there soon. So, we went to plateau. I said, "We need to launch an attack! I have an idea." So, I came up with a plan that involved us climbing to the top of desert, then laying welded planks out in a bridge in midair. Then, we walked across the bridge and dropped down into their camp, immediately taking out some of the people with bows and javelins. I ran to fight the leader, and it didn't take long to defeat them. Pretty soon, we won, and left nothing but the smoldering remains of their camp and the broken pieces of the walls. We got our reward, and we went on raiding and ruling the server until we both had to go. Story 3: The Bluesteel Empire My best friend, EeveeGirl5555, has come back. So, we went and played Survival 303. When we got there, I showed her the basic things, and we both got clay containers, 3 stone picks, a firemaking bow, and a knife. I had an oil filter. We went up to the oil spill on mainland and while I filtered 2 oil, made 2 glass, and made 2 handles, she got her crafting up to 5. Then we each made lanterns, and I showed her how to get mithril on mainland. Then, I made a forge. I made a mithril pickaxe after making some iron tools, and she made an iron pickaxe. I took her to desert and showed her how to get mithril on desert. She mined the 'budder' while I went and got the mithril. Then I helped her finish with the gold. We then went to spire, and I showed her how to get mithril from spire. After that, we went to magma. I secured the entrances, and then I made a farm with 12 large composts and 24 small composts. I had 4 berry bushes, 4 herb plants, 4 flax plants, 4 carrot plants, 4 onion plants, 4 prickly pear plants, 4 wheat clusters, 4 corn clusters, and 4 apple trees. I replanted each about 3 times, then I fertilized all of them. I then mass produced bread, and made a sandstone hall and 6 wells. I also had a sandstone well. I put a ton of food in the sandstone hall and put a private door on it. Then I made a hen house. I also made each of us a medieval house and I hatched a chicken for her. I also put down 3 lumbermills and planted some mushrooms. I put a ton of large tree stumps behind the lumbermills, and made a stone hall. I put a table in the stone hall and 2 chairs. I made 2 cauldrons of stew, and made sure each cauldron had 10 portions. Then we sat down to have dinner. We had spiced venison stew, apple juice, beef, and a slice of bread. After about 10 real minutes, we had some berry pie for desert. Then she started mining coal and making steel. I went out and got a bunch of gold, chromium, and spent about 20 minutes of killing a certain animal. (They fixed the glitch. D=). Then, I went back and I made 20 bluesteel. We each had a bluesteel sword, 2 bluesteel javelins, a bluesteel spear, a bluesteel ignitor, a bluesteel pickaxe, and a bluesteel hatchet. We had 4 bluesteel left over. We didn't bother with bluesteel armor because we each had 2 reinforced mithril armor and 2 regular mithril armor in our inventories, not counting the ones we were wearing. We also had 2 full sets of mithril tools just in case. We had gold jugs, and I had a yewbeam bow with 50 steel arrows. She had a crossbow with 50 steel bolts. We each had a quiver. We decided instead of raiding, why not create an empire? But before we got people, we had to get a base. A larger base. Magma was protected, but it would get frustrating having everyone running around our base where we do... Well... Everything. Also, we didn't want anyone else getting bluesteel. So, we went to plateau. I set up medieval walls that were on top of support walls all around it. I also put hollow medieval towers up. Then, I set up 2 mills, 6 granaries, and a ton of composts. I also put up 10 forges. Then I put 2 sandstone halls up there, along with 12 wells. I put 10 quarries down, and 5 harbors. We fireproofed everything. So we sailed back to magma and put our catamarans in one of our harbors. (We had about 8 harbors.) Then, we both got in one of our merchant frigates and sailed off. We went to bento, where we found 3 people with iron tools. They had leather armor. We told them they could be in our empire, or they could die. We had our armor off, so we wouldn't look too menacing. The leader said 'NEVAH!!!!' and they all attacked us. Immediately, we had our armor on and swords out. We killed them and bombed their camp, and set everything on fire. They said, 'DARN YOU! WE WILL GET REVENGE! WE WILL GET REVENGE! YOU WILL REGRET THIS AND WE WILL NOT DIE AGAIN!!!' But he had spawned on bento, and right after he said that, we blew him up with a bomb. We moved on to the tribe on mainland. The 2 people there agreed, and we put them in the brig, and sailed to plateau. We told one of them they would be a farmer, and the other one would be a fisher. We explained that, depending on how hard they work and how well they do, they will get paid a certain amount of gold coins at the end of about 7 ROBLOX days. We left them to it, and went to find more people. We found another person at flax. We offered him to join our empire, and he said sure. He was pretty good with a crossbow, had a steel sword, and steel armor. We set him to be a guard. We went back to magma, and had a meal. About a ROBLOX week later, we went to see how they were doing. The guard was doing well, he did his job and reported. The farmer had a bunch of crops, and the fisher had managed to catch a few tunas. His fishing level was almost high enough to get swordfish. We paid the farmer and fisher 13 gold coins, and gave the guard 20. We explained that the farmer and fisher could open their own shops. I transfered each of them a shop. We told them that the farmer could sell composts, leaves, seeds, and any crops. We told the fisher he could sell nets, rods, and all fish. We told the guard that he got a higher pay, and we explained to all of them that every week, we would take them to magma to OUR shop, where they could buy certain weapons, tools, herbal remedies, charcoal, sulphur, and if they were allowed, bombs, gunpowder, and poison. Their loyalty level with us depended on what teir of tools they could buy. The longer they stayed with us and were loyal and hardworking, the better tools and weapons they could buy. Everyone we first got was provided with a set of stone tools. Later, we had 2 more guards. Our shop started selling ores, meats, and leather. Our first guard now had mithril weapons and was in charge of the other guards. One of the new guards had iron weapons and leather armor, and the other had steel weapons and leather armor. Eev and I decided that things were getting boring. We went in search of a place to raid. We found a huge castle on mainland! It was the remaining 5 people in the server who refused to join our empire. We got everything ready. We climbed over the wall and Eev went to the other side. We each had 10 bombs. We set the bombs behind the buildings (they were all clustered together near the medieval walls), because the tribe was in the middle, eating in their stone hall. After all the bombs were set, we each dragged a bomb to either side of the stone hall. We then surrounded each of the bombs with gunpowder and small sticks. We then set all the bombs and quickly ran into the center and set the ones near the stone hall. By that time, the tribe had figured out we were there. We cursed them out in a mix of French and Japanese. They had no idea what we said. They were about to leave the stone hall, and BOOM! It instantly killed 2 of them. The other 3 had all mithril, and crossbows. I hit one of them in the head with both my bluesteel javelins, then a steel arrow, killing him. The other 2 were attacking eev. I sniped them, too, with my ranged weapons, but missed with my bow. I ran in and helped her. Together, we killed them. We then looted what was left. When we had to leave, we left the head guard in charge. We gave him everything, and trusted him with the bluesteel recipe. Then, we took our leave with a big BOOM!!! By completely demolishing the five people's new castle. And killing them. And taking all their stuff. And we left. Category:Blog posts